1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for injecting additives to a primary amount of material. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method that uses a gas for injecting chemicals into a process.
2. Related Art
During manufacturing or production processes, chemicals or other additives (injection substance) are often introduced into a primary material, where the primary material is within a flow stream or stored in a vessel. The injection substance is sometimes used for adjusting properties of the primary material, such as its density, viscosity, pH, freezing/boiling point, and the like. On occasion the injection substance adjusts properties or characteristics of the primary material so that the handling equipment (for example, pipes, valves, fittings) is less susceptible to damage. Chemical injection substances are also used to assist processes in industry such as demulsification, deoxygenation, or inhibit undesirable processes such as corrosion, scaling and deposition.
Conventional chemical injection systems typically include tanks, pumps, valves, and instrumentation. Pumps in traditional chemical injection systems are often employed to pressurize the injection material so that it can flow to an injection site, and arrive at a pressure sufficient for injection into the primary material. The pumps are usually reciprocating and driven by electrically powered motors. The pumps, motor, and couplings engaging the pump and motor all require inspection and maintenance. Moreover, injection capability can be lost through mechanical failure of the pump or motor, or a loss of electrical supply to the motor.